


Daddy

by TatteredNotes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/F, My First AO3 Post, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteredNotes/pseuds/TatteredNotes
Summary: A dinner date leads to an interesting evening.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing anything for AO3. Constructive criticism welcome. Thoughts, prompts, etc., all welcome. Thanks for taking the time to read my smutty thoughts.

My head hits the wall and I see stars as she unceremoniously throws my legs up around her hips and fumbles at her belt buckle.

"Are you ready for me babygirl?" she husks into the shell of my ear. My cunt tightens and a new surge of wetness rushes, eager for her touch.

"Yes Daddy...please...I...I want..."

"What does my good girl want?"

I simultaneously hear her belt buckle hit the hardwood floor and feel her fingertips run through my slick folds.

"Damn baby, you are so fucking wet...is this all for me?"

"Yes Daddy! All for you! Please..." I'm practically starving for her to be inside of me now, her teasing fingers avoiding my clit and my core.

She snickers. "Please what babygirl? Tell me what you want, and maybe I will reward you."

"Please Daddy...I want you...insiiiide." 

My words are choked off in a guttural moan as she slams three fingers deep inside me, pumping and curling. My walls clamp down, desperately trying to hold her in, chasing for an orgasm. I rock my hips into her, searching for more.

"Am I going to have to punish you and stop?" 

"Nooooo! I'll be good!" I whine.

"Then enjoy what I give you."

"Yes Daddy. Thank you Daddy!"

The pumping continues, slower now. I feel her reach into her boxers, freeing her cock. I have been looking forward to this all night, ever since I realized she had packed for our date. 

"Daddy is so big and hard for you babygirl...are you going to be good and take all of me?"

My cunt clenches down on her fingers at her words and I know she knows I need her to fuck me raw. 

"Yes Daddy...I want all of your big, hard cock. I want you to ruin me for anyone else!"

She groans and abruptly pulls her fingers out, lining up the head of the dildo to my entrance and rocks her hips forward slowly. 

"Fuuuuck! Daddy you're sooo big! I don't know if you're going to fit!"

Another chuckle. She definitely had gone shopping. 

"I thought my good girl deserved a nice, big surprise tonight. Do you like it?"

I look down between us and see her new addition for the first time. Royal blue and easily 8 inches long and as big around as my wrist. I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

"Please Daddy...split me open!"

That did it. I see it the moment something triggers in her eyes. She adjusts my legs around her and starts stroking into me, an inch further each cycle, until I am fully impaled on her length. 

I have never felt so deliciously full in my entire life.

Then she starts really fucking me. She is relentless. My cunt is throbbing and soaked. I feel myself crashing through two orgasms before I even know what is happening. 

"Daddy...ooooohhhhhh....fffffuuuuuuckkk..."

"I'm not through with you yet," she groans into my ear, somehow finding another gear to her thrusting, and clamping her right hand around my throat. 

Her thrusts become more erratic and she flexes her grip tighter as I feel the familiar warmth in my belly and stars appear in my eyes.

"Come for me babygirl!" she demands as she thrusts into me harshly one last time, screaming out her release.

I instantly echo her orgasm with my own, screaming her name and seeking out her mouth for a kiss.

She releases my throat and we sink to the floor, the strapon still buried inside of me.

She has a goofy grin on her face.

"I'm so glad I let you talk me into calling me Daddy..."


End file.
